The Bet
by Lady-Mademoiselle
Summary: "Isn't there anything I could do to make you put them on, anything at all?" In which Yashiro has to cross-dress for an entire week in order to get Neko to wear clothes. Kuroh slowly finds himself falling in love with Yashiro. ShiroXKuroh rated M to be safe.


_The bet _

"Neko, please put these clothes on! You can't run around naked it-it's-"

"Indecent." Kuroh said whilst looking in the opposite direction of the naked girl. "Honestly, why don't you like wearing clothes?" Neko grunted and sent the raven-haired man a small glare.

"Clothes are too restricting!" She said while holding her head up high. She spoke as if it was a natural to want to run around in the nude. "Besides, how would you like it if you had to wear short skirts, and tight bra's?! It's uncomfortable!"

Yashiro pouted and his amber eyes darted towards the pinked haired girl. He dropped the clothes on the floor beside him. "Isn't there anything I could do to make you put them on, anything at all?" Neko's lips suddenly curved into a devilish smirk and her colored eyes held a glint in them. Yashiro could only fear the worst.

"Well..there is one thing. If you dress up in girl's clothing then I'll wear them as well." Yashiro eyes widened and he sighed, meanwhile Kuroh was trying his best not to laugh at the girl's request. "But there's a catch, you have to dress in girls clothes for a whole week, and if you go a day without dressing in those clothes then you cannot complain about me running around naked. At _**all."**_ Yashiro glanced at Kuroh to see him staring back curiously.

"Fine, I'll do it."

When Yashiro woke up he wasn't too surprised to see Neko standing over him holding an already prepared outfit in her hands. "Wakey-wakey, Shiro-kun! It's time to get you dressed.~" Yashiro sighed and lazily stood up while rubbing his eyes. Neko eagerly led him to the bathroom and pulled out a bottle of Nair.

"Nee, what's that?" Yashiro asked while ogling the pink bottle.

"Hair removal!" She chimed brightly. Neko forced Shiro to sit down on top of the toilet seat and she shoved the bottle in his hand. "The directions are on the back! Once your done showering put on all of these clothes, ok?" Yashiro who was still half-asleep wined a bit.

"Hair removal? What do I need this for?"

Neko sighed and lifted up his pajama leg pants. "You can't wear skirts with hairy legs! And use it on your arms too!" That was the last thing she said before she slammed the door shut. Shiro turned the bottle around and he read the directions carefully, he didn't want to end up with a rash or irritation. Even though he knew it would be a pain to dress like this a small part of him was grateful that today was not a school day. It would be a tad bit embarrassing to walk in dressed as a girl.

Meanwhile Kuroh was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the three of them. He had grown accustomed to preparing meals for the two, after all he had been living with them for a few weeks now and he couldn't let them starve to death. He knew that Yashiro and Neko couldn't cook to save their lives so he felt it was his responsibility to cook for them. Kuroh smiled as he finally finished the cooking. "All done," He mumbled. Just as he was about to remove his pink apron he heard a small, timid voice.

"How do I look, _wifey?~"_

Kuroh immediately sighed in frustration, "How many times must I tell you not to-" Kuroh stopped immediately when he saw Yashiro, his whole body froze and his mouth opened but he couldn't seem to form any words. Kuroh slowly ran his eyes up and down Yashiro's body. The white-haired boy was dressed in a pleated brown mini-skirt, black heeled shoes, and a white buttoned up shirt that hugged his thin body perfectly. Neko didn't only make him dress as a girl she gave him the whole package. Shiro's hair was completely straightened with the exception of one stubborn strand that refused to stay down. Kuroh also noticed that Yashiro had on a small amount of mascara and it brought out his amber irises even more. Kuroh felt his cheeks grow hot at the sight, he couldn't seem to remove his eyes from Yashiro's thighs, it looked so smooth and soft that he was tempted to run his hands over it. He could definitely tell that the boy had shaved. Kuroh then lazily dragged his eyes up to Shiro's chest which was now developed? He must have had a bra on. Soon enough Kuroh felt something trickling down his nose.

"Ah, Kuro-kun your nose is bleeding!"

Kuroh immediately covered it with his hand and Yashiro quickly looked around for a tissue box. "Ah there it is." Shiro ran over to get it but fell down in the process which gave Kuroh a pretty good view of the pink lacy panties that younger boy was wearing. Kuroh's cheeks only grew hotter, and the blood gushed out even more at the sight. "N-Never mind I-I'll get some from the restroom." He scurried off as quickly as he could and slammed the door immediately after he had entered it. Yashiro stared at the closed door with a smirk visible on his light pink lips. Apparently Kuroh must have liked him in a skirt he could tell he was going to have loads of fun teasing and maybe even seducing his _"waifu"_ this weekend.

"Nee Shiro-kun, how does it feel to be in a skirt?"

Neko asked while licking the back of her hand. Yashiro chuckled and spun around in the dress. "It's fun! Hey, Neko, how about we go shopping later on and buy some more clothes? I want to see Kuroh-kun all flustered again!~"

"OK!" Neko chimed. After a few minutes went by Kuroh came back out of the bathroom and a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "Isana-"

"I told you to call me Yashiro, or Shiro, either would be fine." Shiro said with a pout forming on his pink lips, but he waved it off and sat down at the kitchen table. Neko and Kuroh joined him and all three of them clapped their hands together simultaneously.

"Thank you for the food!"

Three days later Yashiro was practically a master at walking in heels. And just as promised Neko and Shiro went shopping for more clothes, all of them were tightly fitted and slightly revealing. It was a Tuesday and so far almost thirty guys had come onto him. As soon as Shiro entered the school building he was immediately talked to buy numerous guys. They didn't even notice that he was Yashiro, but it was worth it because he was beginning to see jealousy stir within Kuroh and it was very amusing how he would snap at the other boys that tried to talk to Shiro.

"Good morning Hikaru-chan!"

Yashiro happily waved at the group of boys who were smiling at him. Everyone had decided to call him by that name because the name meant light, or radiant, and they all claimed that he was glowing with radiance. Kuroh grimaced at the group of boys and sent a harsh glare at them and they quickly scurried away when they saw this.

"Oh stop it Kuroh-kun! You're scaring them away." Shiro said with a pout. "They were only being nice, right, Neko?" Neko nodded and laughed at Kuroh's face.

"Kurosuke is jealous!" She teased him while pointing a finger at him. Kuroh immediately glared at Neko and folded his arms. "Hush! Let's get to class before the bell rings." The trio began to make their way to the class and as soon as they entered the classroom Shiro was taken by the hand by a boy.

"Hikaru-chan, I-I wanted to ask you if-if you'd like to-"

Kuroh rolled his eyes and pulled Yashiro away from the boy. "Enough of this, stop pestering hi-her! She already has a boyfriend!" The words spilled from his mouth before he could even stop himself. A blush crept onto Shiro's cheeks and he looked up at Kuroh who was blushing as well. "Excuse me." Kuroh ran out of the class room and down the hall.

"Kuroh, wait!" Yashiro called out but he kept running. "Stay here Neko." Neko only nodded in response and Shiro took off to find Kuroh. "Kuroh! Kuroh-kun!" Yashiro shouted as he ran down the hall but the raven-haired man was nowhere in sight. Eventually Shiro grew tired and went to use the restroom to wet his face with cold water. He opened the door to the men's bathroom and went straight to the sink. He let out a sigh of relief when he splashed the cold water onto his face. He looked in the mirror and noticed a pair of feet in the reflection. Those were Kuroh's shoes! Yashiro gently banged onto the stall and he heard a gasp come from the other side.

"Kuroh-kun, please open the door, I want to talk to you."

Seconds later the stall opened and Yashiro threw his-self at Kuroh. He immediately burst into tears. "Don't do that again! You had me worried sick! Why did you run away?" Kuroh growled and pinned Yashiro to the wall.

"Why? I ran because every time I get near you I get this feeling in my chest that I've never had before. I get extremely jealous when any other man tries to talk to you, and I feel as if it's my duty to protect you no matter what the cost. Don't you see Yashiro..this wasn't supposed to happen-I wasn't supposed to fall in love with the person that I was sent to kill, but I did, and it's killing me inside. I hate that I don't know if you're really the murderer or not, and if you are then how could I kill the one I love? Answer me that!" Kuroh yelled with tears brimming in his blue eyes.

Yashiro's eyes seemed to soften at the sight of Kuroh crying. He slowly wrapped his arms around the taller boy and smiled. "If I am the murderer then I only want to be killed by your hands because…I wouldn't want to die in anyone else's arms but yours," Shiro looked up at Kuroh with a look of pure love in his amber irises. "I love you too, Kuroh."

Kuroh's heart skipped a beat in pure joy. That was all he needed to know before his lips came crashing down on Yashiro's. Yashiro tip-toed in his heels to deepen the kiss, their lips moved together roughly as the longing feeling that the two had been fighting greatly against was now coming back full force. Neither of them seemed to care about the fact that they were in the school bathroom, all that mattered was here and now. Yashiro pushed his tongue into his lover's mouth and the two fought for dominance. Their tongue's danced wildly in each other's mouths, making sure to not leave a single corner untouched. Eventually the two parted for air. Yashiro didn't stop there. He latched his lips onto Kuroh's neck and gently sucked and nibbled on the flesh, and gained a loud moan from the older teen. Yashiro giggled and slowly began to unbutton Kuroh's shirt.

"W-Wait Yashiro-we're in a school." Kuroh tried to protest even though he wanted to continue as badly as Yashiro. Yashiro raised an eyebrow and smirked. He leaned in so that his lips were touching Kuroh's ear.

"So you mean to tell me that you're going to let this go without attention." Yashiro whispered huskily while grabbing his lover's hard member with his free hand. Kuroh let out a sharp gasp at the contact. A blush dusted his cheeks.

"S-Shiro."

Shiro looked up surprised and smiled. That was the first time that Kuroh had called him by his nickname. Yashiro smirked and was going to continue but someone walked in. The two of them froze and so did the student that walked in. "Ah-um s-s-s-sorry!" The student bowed and immediately ran back out. Shiro sighed and straightened up.

"Aw, I guess we'll have to finish when we get back."

"How about we just go home and continue, and then pick Neko back up later?" Yashiro smirked at Kuroh's idea.

"That's a great idea, wifey~" Shiro twirled around the taller teen with the same visible smirk. "But I'd cover that with your jacket if I were you." Yashiro giggled while groping his member again. Kuroh moaned out in frustration, "Stop with the teasing, Isana."

"There is plenty more where that came from~" Yashiro opened up the bathroom window and climbed through it, and for the fifth time that week Kuroh got a glimpse of the boy's underwear. He felt himself grow harder at the sight and he sighed in embarrassment.

"This is going to be a long ride home."

**A/N: **Here you are as promised! Yet another ShiroXKuroh fic. I was going to make this into a smut fic but I was blushing so much while doing it. . So maybe next time I'll do it. I hope you guys like this story! Please leave a review.

:D


End file.
